I'm Nothing Without You
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: Nikki and Brie Bella were both in love. They were both happy with their lives. Everything was going great, but would that last?
1. Chapter 1

Nikki Bella entered into the locker rooms to meet her twin sister, Brie Bella. _Monday Night Raw _was finally over and Nikki was ready to go out with her little group. Her group consisted of her boyfriend, John Cena, her sister Brie, and Brie's boyfriend Bryan Danielson. Every now and then Eva Marie and Jo Jo would join them, but this week it was just going to be the four of them.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Brie asked as she could tell Nikki just wanted to go. Nikki had just returned last week from a leg injury, and although Nikki enjoyed wrestling, she always loved being with her group of friends.

"I am ready. Are you and Bryan going to come to John's house with us this weekend?" Nikki asked with a smile she brushed her straight hair. "You both seemed to like it a lot the first time you came."

Bryan and Brie did have a lot of fun when they first went to John Cena's house. John Cena had a big house, and sometimes it didn't even feel like a house. It felt more like a hotel than a house, but John had asked Nikki to move in with him and Nikki enjoyed it.

"It's really nice there. You know we live in a pretty small house, but I love it. It's just nice to get away sometimes." Brie said looked over at her sister. "I plan on coming over for the weekend, and I'm sure Bryan is coming as well."

Things between Brie and Nikki weren't always good, but they always made up quickly. Nikki and Brie were a tag team, both in wrestling and in real life. Things weren't always going to be perfect, but they kept each other on the same page the majority of the time.

"It's suppose to be really nice down in Tampa this weekend. I'm really excited. I just want to lay out on the beach." Nikki said as she walked over to her locker and picked her bag off of the ground.

Brie fixed her hair in a bun and then looked over at Nikki. She knew that she needed to get away from reality for awhile. She had just recently got engaged to Bryan, and she was ready to just relas before the craziness kicked in.

Nikki was going to be Brie's maid-of-honor, and Nikki was very excited. Luckily they agreed on a lot of things, and Nikki also understood that this was her sisters wedding, not hers. Things were going to turn out just fine, and Nikki couldn't wait.

"I'm just ready to spend some time with you guys." Brie said with a smile as she picked her bag up and rested it on her shoulder.

Nikki smiled as she hugged her sister. "Just don't forget to wash the sheets when you're done." Nikki started laughing and Brie pushed her gently. They then opened the locker room door and walked out. They were ready to just go out and have some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The twins drove to El Nopal where they were going to meet John and Bryan. Nikki wanted to know how Brie's engagement to Bryan was going. She knew that they were going good, but she wanted to hear what Brie had to say about their engagement.

"So how is the engagement going?" Nikki asked as she parked the car in the El Nopal parking lot.

"It's actually going really good. Nothings changed that much, but Bryan acts like he's really excited for me to be his wife." Brie said as she smiled and then looked down at her lap where her red purse laid.

"That's good to hear. I keep hoping that John will purpose, but I know that he has issues with that since he has already been married once." Nikki said as she kept her eye on the road.

John had been married once before. That marriage ended up in divorce, and Nikki caught his heart. Even though Nikki had caught his heart, John wasn't sure if he was ready to be married again. He wasn't sure if he would ever be ready to get married. Nikki wanted marriage and kids, and John wouldn't it to, but things had went bad in the past and he didn't want the heartbreak that he previously had.

"Nicole, I'm sure that when he's ready he will purpose. Maybe if he decides he doesn't want to get married you all can have some kind of promise. Some kind of promise to stay together forever. I don't know."

Nikki thought about what her twin sister had said, but she wanted to be married. Everyone knew that she wanted to be married, and she had that discussion with John many times before.

"I think he'll change his mind about getting married, I think he just needs time to realize that I'm the one for him. Well, I mean I know he knows that, but he wants to make sure." Nikki said as she turned her car off and then got out of the car.

The dark brown hair girl knew that her boyfriend loved her more than anything, and she couldn't wait until the day they would become husband and wife. She wasn't going to give up on him, she was just going to wait for him.

Brie and Nikki then walked int the restaurant together and searched for John and Bryan. Nikki smiled once she saw them, and then told the waitress that they were with them. They walked over to the men and sat next to him.

"You cleaned up nice." John said as he softly kissed Nikki's head. All she could do was smile and hug him.

Bryan had just recently cut his beard down so he basically had scruff. Brie didn't mind it. In fact, she liked him without the long redish beard. He looked a lot better without it.

Everyone was happy, and they were going to have a wonderful time. There was something special about each of their loves, and they have already decided to cherish it for the rest of their lives.


End file.
